Distributed ledger systems (DLSs), which can also be referred to as consensus networks, and/or blockchain networks, enable participating entities to securely, and immutably store data. DLSs are commonly referred to as blockchain networks without referencing any particular user case. Examples of blockchain networks can include: public blockchain networks, private blockchain networks, and consortium blockchain networks. A public blockchain network is open for all entities to use the DLS, and participate in the consensus process. A private blockchain network is provided for particular entity, which centrally controls read and write permissions. A consortium blockchain network is provided for a select group of entities, which control the consensus process, and includes an access control layer.
Consensus mechanisms are a primary component of distributed blockchain systems. A consensus mechanism is a process in computer science that is used to achieve agreement on a single data value among distributed processes or systems. Consensus mechanisms are designed to achieve reliability in a network involving multiple unreliable nodes. Solving that issue—known as consensus problem—is important in distributed computing and multi-agent systems.
Blockchain relies on consensus mechanisms to reach agreement among nodes. A blockchain is a decentralized database that is managed by distributed computers on a peer-to-peer (P2P) network. Each peer maintains a copy of the ledger to prevent a single point of failure (SPOF). Updates and validations are reflected in all copies simultaneously.
Although a number of existing techniques can be used for performing consensus among the network nodes of a blockchain system, a more efficient solution to performing the consensus would be advantageous.